


Back from the Dead

by RonRos47



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I was playing with some ideas and some online buddies helped me out with fleshing out some ideas for a Terminator: Dark Fate & Charlie's Angel's crossover.  Mainly because of Mackenzie Davis and Kristen Stewart.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Back from the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing with some ideas and some online buddies helped me out with fleshing out some ideas for a Terminator: Dark Fate & Charlie's Angel's crossover. Mainly because of Mackenzie Davis and Kristen Stewart.

“Utah,” said Jane, “why did it have to be Utah?”

“Well,” said Sabina, “it could have been like I don’t know Texas or Mexico.”

Jane looked at her with confusion, “what are you talking about?”

“What are you talking about,” asked Sabina.

The three Angels surveyed the area. It was a damn working facility filled with all sorts of machinery.

“It looks like a bomb went off in here,” said Elena, “what are we even supposed to be looking for in here anyways?”

The girls were all taking a look around in various areas.

“Not sure,” said Jane, “Bosley just said to keep an eye out for something that seemed out of place.”

Sabina had stopped a few feet away from something or rather someone. “Uh, guys,” she called out. Her two partners walked over to her. Sabina pointed, “is she out of place?”

The three of them walked closer and on the ground was a tall female dressed in a black tank protective vest. Her arms were covered in all sorts of scars but that’s not what drew them to her, it was the huge gaping hole in her chest. They knelt down to get a closer look.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Elena said turning around and looking away.

“Cool,” said Sabina. “Her, not you.”

“Noted,” Elena said as she tried to hold back her gag reflex.

“She’s some kind of cyborg, awesome!”

Sabina was having more fun with this than she thought she should be but they had never come across a cyborg before.

Elena looked back over, “So I’m guessing this is what Bosley sent us to retrieve? I don’t get it she’s dead.”

“What if she’s not?” said Jane.

Elena pointed, “uh, it looks like her heart was basically ripped out and she’s got a huge gash. I’m pretty sure she’s dead.”

“Dead or not,” said Jane, “this is probably what we were sent here for. Come on let’s get her up and take her back to the truck.”

Sabina took Grace by the shoulders at least tried to. “Oh god, she is like super heavy.”

Jane had Sabina move out of the way and picked up Grace in her arms.

“Okay like seriously,” said Sabina, “how much to you bench?”

“Enough,” Jane replied.

*****

Grace quickly reached up and sat on the gurney and grabbed Sabina’s wrist.

“Uh ow,” said Sabina, “that’s quite a grip. Can you let go now?” 

Grace did so. “Who are you, what is this place?”

“We’re the chicks who just saved your ass,” said Sabina.

Grace suddenly realized what was happening. She looked down at herself. She was in a black tank top. She raised her shirt. Rather than an open wound was a new scar that looked like it was weeks old but in fact it had only been a few days.

“What the hell happened,” said Grace, “I should be dead.”

“Yeah,” said Elena, “that’s what we thought.”

Bosley walked into the room with a file. “Good you’re awake, welcome back.”

“I’m confused,” said Grace, “what’s going on?”

“Well when my girls brought you in you were in pretty bad shape.”

“Dead is more like it,” said Elena.

“Would you quit saying that,” asked Jane, “she was not dead.”

“Not anymore,” said Elena.

“Anyways,” said Bosley, “my team was able to patch you up. You’ve really been through some heavy stuff haven’t you?”

Grace looked at Bosley, “How…how were they able to patch me up? I have a central unit that shouldn’t even technically exist.”

“Technically we shouldn’t exist either,” said Bosley, “but here we all are. As for whatever that thing was inside of you, you’ll come to find we have more highly evolved tech compared to a lot of other agencies and units.” Bosley pulled out some films from the file she was holding. “Here see,” she said as she showed them to Grace, “we were able to put in a whole new centralized unit.”

“One that won’t go, kaboom,” said Sabina. 

“And unlike your last one,” said Bosley, “you don’t have to worry about this one getting torn out. The bonds of it attach to your core nervous system so it would be nearly impossible for you to die like that again though I don’t recommend trying unless you actually want to get yourself killed.”

“I’m good,” said Grace. Grace noticed Sabina was looking her over. “What?”

“I’m just trying to figure you out. I mean what are you, some kind of cyborg or something? Oh are you a Terminator?” 

Grace tensed at the word and the team looked at Sabina. She shrugged. “What I’ve seen those movies. Though never mind a Terminator wouldn’t look as hot as you. Seriously, what are you?”

Grace stood up and walked over to where the rest of the x-ray films were. A few days ago she had gotten pissed when some border patrol agents were examining her but now she didn’t have the energy to get mad.

“I’m human,” said Grace. “just augmented.”

Jane looked at Sabina, “It means.”

“I know what it means,” Sabina shot.

“So you’re augmented,” said Bosley, “it must have taken some serious guts to go through all of that.”

“I was able to handle it,” said Grace.

“Not saying you weren’t,” Bosley replied, “So you got a name?”

Grace turned to look at the group, “Grace. My turn, who the hell are all of you?”

“I’m Bosley,” she said, “this is my team: Jane, Sabina, and Elena.”

“So what exactly are you guys?”

“Angels,” said Jane.

“I’m sorry you’re what now?”

“Angels,” Jane repeated. “We’re an elite organization…”

Sabina started getting excited, “That goes around kicking ass and taking names.”

“So uh, Grace,” said Elena, “what exactly is it you do?”

Grace crossed her arms, “I hunt Terminators.”

Sabina looked at her, “Wait so those things are actually real?”

“Of course they’re real.”

Bosley looked at Grace, “then here’s a stupid question. What year are you from? I mean all we know is that Terminators are some fictionalized machines from the future.”

“They’re not fictionalized,” said Grace, “they’re real. It’s what my team and I were fighting against before I…died…the first time around.”

“Woah easy,” said Bosley, “I’m not doubting what you went through. I just want to know what year.”

“2042,” Grace said as she tried to calm herself.

“Seriously?” said Sabina, “That is so cool!

“It’s not cool!” Grace shot. Again she tried to control herself. “I don’t know if the future has changed at this point but where I come from it’s anything but cool. An A.I. named Legion nearly destroyed our world. Humanity was nearly wiped out so cool would not be the word I would use to define it.”

“So then why were you sent back,” asked Jane.

“You got a centralized computer system around here?” Grace asked.

Rather than ask what for Bosley simply said, “Follow me.”

Sabina walked close to Grace, “dude those scars are sick!”

“Do you always talk this much?” asked Grace.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Jane, “you’ll get used to it.”

“I doubt that.”

*****

Once the group and Grace were brought to the central main frame, a room filled with over twenty computer screens piled on top of each other, enough for even Grace to be impressed.

Taking a spot in the center Grace began to do some scanning.

“What are you looking for,” asked Bosley.

“Not what,” Grace replied, “who. I died before I could see the final outcome of our battle but if she did what I hope she did then she should be…”

“Who?” asked Elena.

“Alive,” Grace said as she focused on one of the monitors. 

Grace smiled knowing that Dani had done it. Yes she had found Dani and so could anyone or anything else for that matter but it would be a long time before Legion would send another Terminator back to the past. Usually with a past failure they retreated, they regrouped. It gave them time to re-think things as if a machine could actually think. 

“Who is that?” asked Jane.

Grace wanted to smile but she didn’t, “A friend.”

She was just happy that Dani was safe and alive. She was with Sarah which made her feel better. Though at one point she wanted to kick Sarah’s ass, she had proved to be a reliable ally. She was certain now that Dani would be safe with her which meant she no longer needed her. That was a new reality that was starting to sink in.

Grace was startled when she felt a hand on her arm. “Hey, you okay?” Sabina asked.

“Yeah,” Grace said softly, “I’m fine.” She turned to look at the group. “I’m just starting to realize my mission is over. Dani doesn’t need me anymore. I don’t have a mission anymore. Unless you have some future tech to take me back to the future I guess I’m stuck here.”

“Oh ‘back to the future’,” said Sabina, “I totally got that reference.”

Bosley shook her head, “I don’t think she was referencing a movie, Sabina.”

“Oh,” Sabina said looking disappointed. 

“Well hey if you want to stick around we could always use another member on the team,” said Bosley. 

Grace shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t think I’m cut out for whatever all of this is. I can’t picture myself as an angel, no offense.”  
“Then you don’t have to be an angel,” said Bosley, “but you’re welcome to be part of the team even as a protector slash super-soldier or whatever. We don’t get a lot of Terminator action around here but I promise we’ll make it worth your while.”

Grace looked at the group and her eyes lingered a little too long on Sabina before she focused on Bosley. 

“Okay, yeah, I’m in.”

It was the only card Grace had to play. Her mission was complete and there was nothing left. She could have easily gone off on her own. It would have been better that way, more convenient even but for now she would stick with this new group of girls. If things didn’t work out she could always go to flying solo but for now she would ride this one out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add in a part 2 or make it a series, it all depends.


End file.
